Tokyo Waterfall
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: “I want you…” Derek finally said releasing her lips. She smacked him for that. “You don’t always get what you want Derek.” She stated firmly. ANGST! In Tokyo its the waterfalls that make everything heat up.


"_TOCKYO!!" Casey screamed at the top of her lungs._

Casey looked out her hotel window remembering the initial excitement of going to this great city. It was their first day there and she was looking out over the scenery, basking in the great beauty.

She remembers her mom and George announcing that George had won some business raffle and they were all going to Tokyo free of charge. True, Casey was dreading having to spend a whole week in the presence of her annoying step-brother Derek, but she would deal for the great shopping experience.

She smiled her herself and suddenly noticed that no one was left in the small hotel that they had checked into. She went downstairs and noticed that everyone was gone with a note.

_Hi Casey,_

_We know you weren't feeling too good so we all went out for sushi! Well bring you home some to eat later. Call me when you get up! _

_Love,_

_ Mom…and everyone else you live with._

She sighed at the note. She remembers getting off the plane and feeling a little nauseous. Then she remembers Derek laughing at her and 'accidentally' tripping her, and THEN calling her Klutzilla. She rolled her eyes at the unfortunate memory and decided to peek around. They were the only people checked into the small hotel at the time.

It was a cute place, very homey. It double as a spa which Casey had noted to take advantage of before this trip was over. She decided that maybe now would be a good time to check it out. She was on her way to the door when she felt something drench her. Apparently the 'King of Pranks' had set up a little surprise for her when she woke up. A jar of honey has splashed all over her and she almost screamed in hatred.

She made her way back into the room just to remember that this place does not have individual showers/bathrooms for each room. She quickly left the safe haven of her room cursing her stupid step-brother under her breath and went to the front desk.

"Yes may I help you…?" the woman at the desk was startled to see the young teen drenched in honey.

"Yes I would like to know when I could find your shower."

Her hands were clenched and her vision was off due to the honey left on her eyelashes.

"Well we have two options for you, miss. You can use the individual baths located down the hall to the right. Or you could use the outdoor waterfall." The woman stated with a happy smile.

"Outdoor…waterfall?" she was curious about this.

The woman had a big smile on her face and nodded.

"It's new; we had it installed just three weeks ago. The temperature of the waterfall changes to suit your needs but it all completely nature including the rocks. The only difference is the water is filtered and is cleaned daily."

Casey looked at this woman; it had to be too good to be true.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch; just remember that it is a public waterfall. Open to both sexes."

_Deal breaker…_she didn't want anyone walking in on her…but everyone was out. What is the harm in experiencing this new 'waterfall' shower?

"How do I get there?"

"Down the hall take a right, go past the female baths and there will be a big sign that says 'waterfall'"

Casey smiled and quickly walked off. She first stopped in her room to get her supplies, such as shampoo, conditioner, and towel. She quickly scurried off to find this new waterfall before her. It was even better than the woman had described. It was about 10feet tall and it looked like it could double as a swimming hole. There was a lever to the side that was there for temperature adjustment. There was also candles lit everywhere and flowers that shown under the stars. It was completely outside and she felt sort of exposed.

Casey smiled anyway and slowly stripped off her cloths and stepped into the nice hot waterfall.

CD

Derek had come back from his jog and was breathing heavily. He went up to his room to find traces of honey on the floor of Casey's room

"I wish I had been here to see her reaction!" he said out loud with a laugh.

Annoying Casey became a regular occurrence for him. To get a rise out of her was just another day in his life, and he loved every minute of it. He smiled inwardly but realized that he did not smell too good.

He wiggled his nose and realized that if he was going to get lucky tonight he was going to have to freshen up. He had remembered the woman tell Derek about the new waterfall shower and decided to go check it out. He quickly gathered his things and made his way down the hall. He knew it was co-ed but he figured that if Casey was around she was probably too prude to go in there.

He smirked and made his way through the double doors and took in the site before him. It was beautiful and romantic and he could tell this place was not just for showering. He smirked and thought about what would happen if he brought a nice Tokyo girl home tonight to check this place out. That's when it happened, his eyes landed on her.

Casey was completely naked under the hot waterfall and was rinsing soap out of her hair. She was completely exposed, the way it usually happened. His eyes roamed her body and he remembered this feel, this lust that he kept pushing aside day in and day out. He wanted Casey McDonald and there she was, ripe for the picking.

She would probably scream at his actions but he knew he could shut her up. So he slowly removed his clothing and went around behind her. She was facing out of the waterfall and had her eyes closed so not to get soap in them. She didn't realize she had company.

His hair was instantly soaked as he made his way up and behind her and placed his hands on her hips and her eyes shot open. She turned to find a very naked Derek standing behind her and his eyes filled with something…not love…but lust. She was about to scream when his lips crashed onto her.

She tried to push him away but the water was making her slip and she almost fell into the pool below her. He grabbed her waist and she felt something hard touching her thigh. Realizing what was going on she felt her body shake slightly.

"I want you…" Derek finally said releasing her lips.

She smacked him for that.

"You don't always get what you want Derek." She stated firmly.

He smirked and pulled her to him again. She struggled a little but he held her in place and roughly stuck his tongue down her throat. She fought a little but realized it was a lost cause. She felt him move her to a flat rock and push her down. His hands were traveling everywhere and between the hot water and the naked girl under him Derek could not control himself.

Casey felt like her world had gone upside down. _Why was Derek in here kissing me? Why was I enjoying it so much? _She knew why but would never admit it because admitting it makes it real, and Casey didn't want this to be real.

His hand ran over her thigh and caused her to moan into his lips. His fingers tracing her flower and she tensed and her knees came together. Derek pushed his hand through anyway and felt her groan under him. He smirked and started to suck on her once white neck. She felt it then, she felt everything go black.

CD

She was on her knees now, the water sill pouring on top of her. She bowed her head and started to cry.

_Being with Derek was incredible. She felt so alive when he touched her. Her body spilled out every emotion when she felt her release and he just smirked. When it was over Derek grinned and got out of the shower._

_Her eyes lingered on him and pieces of hair blurred her vision._

"_What…just…happened?" she asked out of breath._

_He smirked at this. "We just had a little bit of fun Casey that's all."_

_His words stung. _That's all?_ She thought in her head. Her eyes were pleading as if to wish for something more. Something not so…Derek._

"_Yea Casey, what do you want me to say? Do you want me to confess my undying love for you or something? Well sorry babe but I have other things to do."_

_She was shocked. _How could he be so cruel?

"_Bastard!" she screamed at him. He only smiled more._

"_See Casey, that's why I wanted you so bad, your fire was just so…intoxicating, but now I've had you. And now I'm over it."_

_He picked up his things and walked out._

She had been used, and not used by just anyone. No she had been used by Derek Venturie. Her eyes welled up and she cried.

"I hate Tokyo…" she said while sitting under the waterfall.

CD

**First off, I know you weren't expecting this, but ok who is? I hate to say it but I can't see Derek and Casey just being like 'oh I love you' in like a day, I could see Casey saying it but not Derek. I think overtime it could happen but I think we need to all take in the angst side of Derek. don't kill me I hope you liked it anyway:-\**


End file.
